Fuel injectors for gas turbine engines on an aircraft direct fuel from a manifold to a combustion chamber of a combustor. The fuel injector typically has an inlet fitting connected to the manifold for receiving the fuel, a fuel nozzle located within the combustor for spraying fuel into the combustion chamber, and a housing stem extending between and fluidly interconnecting the inlet fitting and the fuel nozzle. The housing stem typically has a mounting flange for attachment to the casing of the combustor.
Fuel injectors are usually heat-shielded because of a high operating temperatures arising from high temperature gas turbine compressor discharge air flowing around the housing stem and nozzle. The heat shielding prevents the fuel passing through the injector from breaking down into its constituent components (i.e., “coking”), which may occur when the wetted wall temperatures of a fuel passage exceed 400° F. The coke in the fuel passages of the fuel injector can build up to restrict fuel flow to the nozzle.
Heretofore, injector nozzles have included annular stagnant air or insulating gaps as insulation between external walls, such as those in thermal contact with high temperature ambient conditions, and internal walls in thermal contact with the fuel. In order to accommodate differential expansion of the internal and external walls while minimizing thermally induced stresses, the walls heretofore have been anchored at one end and free at the other end for relative movement. If the downstream tip ends of the walls are the ends left free for relative movement, even a close fitting sliding interface between the downstream tip ends can allow fuel to pass into the air gap formed between the walls. This can result in carbon being formed in the air gap, which carbon is not as good an insulator as air. In addition, the carbon may build up to a point where it blocks venting of the air gap to the air gap in the stem, which can lead to an accumulation of fuel in the air gap. This can lead to diminished nozzle service life.